User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe! All of you-Biqtch Puddin, Erika Klash, Sharon Needles and Vander Von Odd-represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. It's time for your critiques. First up...Biqtch Puddin Nicholas: I loved your glamour look and you gave me glamour and you looked fabulous and I loved it. My only critiques is that I wish it were more elegant and extravagant. I loved the makeup on your filth look and the whole look in general was amazing as well. Your horror look was definitely horrific, but it was kind of cosplay=ish. I wish you just went full in on the horror and just served something super horrific. Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: I felt like your glamour look wasn't really glamour. It was like a neon batwoman cosplay outfit and I was not a big fan of it. Again, with the neon and your filth look which I thought was unexpected. It worked, but I don't think it was on the level as some of the other queens tonight. Your horror look was probably your best look of the three. I loved your creepy crown fantasy. I just wish we got to see more of your face and I wished that you had stayed away from the vibrant colors in all of your looks. Next up...Sharon Needles Nicholas: I liked your glamour look, but I felt like it was really basic and I know Sharon has a lot better. I was not a big fan of your filth look. There was nothing filthy about it and it was really disappointing because this is the Top 4 and I want to see more. Your horror look was a good mug, but I wished I got to see more of the looks. Tonight, this was not your best and I can tell you for sure that you are in trouble. Last up...Vander Von Odd Nicholas: I loved your glamour look and I liked that it was something different for Vander. Again, I also wish it were more extravagant to really bring out the glamour. Your filth look was probably one of my favorites. It was filthy and I loved it. Your horror look was definitely horrific, but I wish it wasn't as glamorous. I wished you pushed it a lot more to really give me the horror that I was looking for. Overall, you did a very good job tonight. Thank you ladies, I've said enough, while you untuck at the forum, I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Biqtch Puddin Although your filth and glamour look wasn't the best... You served excellent horror... You're safe. Sharon Needles Your looks were not a winning performance... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Vander Von Odd Your filth look was definitely dirty... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Erika Klash Your colorful looks weren't right for this challenge... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two ghouls stand before me. Monsters, this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from extermination. The time has come...for you to face... THE DEATH SHOWDOWN! Tonight, I want your stories to be about how your opponent dies because of their...Gluttony.You have 12 hours Good luck,don't fuck it up! and make sure to scare me to death! Both stories are in and I've made my decision. Sharon Needles Shantay you stay! You may join the other ghouls. Erika Klash You were a fierce competitor And I'm afraid it's not your time to go... Shantay you also stay! Category:Blog posts